


Another laptop bites the dust

by Blue_Flare



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Comedy, Computers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Flare/pseuds/Blue_Flare
Summary: Ryoken Kogami is a master hacker, but hardware ain't his forte. Therefore, he will have to swallow his pride when he is unable to keep hunting down Lightning. Set during VRAINS S2 and written for the Slash Ryoken 2019 event. This is based on my own experience with toaster MKII laptops.





	Another laptop bites the dust

The life of a hacker was one that lacked a strict schedule. Sleepless nights were very common for the infamous Revolver, who spent way too many hours hunting down those damned Ignis.   
Spectre was worried for his health, but his Master never followed his advice to stay hydrated and to take breaks from using his laptop. Ryoken sometimes suffered of back pain thanks to his bad self-awareness, being unable to sleep properly during the night thanks to his dumb choices. His grumpy old man ideology didn’t contribute to fix his image as someone that acted like an old fart despite his age.

However, what his comrade despised the most was the laptop’s roaring fan. He complained about the loud noises, but Ryoken usually was busy listening to music during his work hours. It was practically impossible to convince his Master to send the damned laptop to technical support, because the hacker was worried that his plans could be revealed to the public if a technician decided to check the hard drive.

One fateful day, Ryoken was running the simulations about Lightning’s data on the poor laptop. The device was clearly showing signs of overheating, but business was more important at the moment. He was close to reach an important conclusion when the machine suddenly shut down.

He tried to start the laptop again, praying that his files didn’t get lost thanks to that accident. The hacker was so angry when his attempts failed despite trying ten times to get back to work, that he almost was tempted to just grab it and smash it against his yacht’s wall.

Spectre overhead his Master cursing, which was rather rare as he tried to act like a composed rich guy. “Master Ryoken! Please calm down! I’m sure there’s a way to solve this problem before we decide to hunt down the Light Ignis.”

The older guy sighed, recalling that none of his Knights was especially savvy at fixing hardware. The last time they asked Dr. Genome to change the RAM of an older computer and it never worked properly after that day. “Spectre, do you remember that we are trained to code very well, but none of us dare to actually assemble our important devices, except when we are making custom ones that can’t be purchased anywhere?”

“Hm, makes sense that Dr. Genome broke our former computer while he fiddled with a piece of it. Sadly, we can’t go to a shop and ask a technician to repair your laptop,” the second-in-command of the Knights of Hanoi sighed, feeling as frustrated as his Master.

The white-haired leader hit his head with his desk out of sheer anger at himself. He never listened to his comrade nor to the obvious signs that his laptop needed maintenance. “Argh, I’m so done with myself. Seriously I will have to bother Playmaker and his friend this time.”

Spectre didn’t like that idea, but they had a truce with Team Playmaker until Lightning and his two henchmen were defeated. They asked the older Knights to go back to Stardust Road until the laptop was checked by Yusaku and Kusanagi. Only Ryoken would go for not raising any suspicions, specially if Soulburner happened to be at the hot dog truck.

Kogami Ryoken picked his dead laptop and took the train to Den City, feeling defeated by his own careless attitude. He was the leader of the Knights of Hanoi, but he couldn’t even fix his own device.  
The hacker went to the hot dog truck, hoping to find Yusaku. Kusanagi was selling hot dogs like always, so he bought one and coffee before asking if Fujiki was there. 

“He’s working inside, so tell me if you need to see him urgently,” Soichi didn’t like the younger guy much, as he was the son of the bastard that tortured his little brother. 

“I know this sounds dumb, but my laptop stopped working since yesterday. It doesn’t boot anymore, so I wanted to ask you or Fujiki if you could tell me if it can be fixed or not. I must finish an important task soon, so I hope you can do anything. I will pay you for all the parts that have to be repaired and all the hours you worked on this,” Ryoken begged Kusanagi to do something, or his plans would be delayed.

“Fine, did the laptop show any odd signs or make weird noises?” Kusanagi knew well which the signs of a damaged computer were, so this would make his job easier.

“The fan roared during some weeks, and I was running a simulation when the laptop shut down,” the white-haired hacker didn’t notice anything else being out of place with it.

“Hm, when was the last time you cleaned the fan?” the hot dog seller suspected that was the problem, but he wanted to be sure.

“I’ve never opened it, and it has at least two years of use. I’m no good at assembling computers and one of my comrades broke a computer some time ago. That’s why I prefer that you or Fujiki do the repairs if it can be fixed at all.”

Ryoken felt like a dumbass when Kusanagi laughed at his answer. Fans were very good at hoarding trash and he never bothered cleaning all the garbage inside it.

“Don’t worry, Yusaku can clean this in no time. However, we have to do some tests for checking which parts need to be replaced,” the hot dog seller picked the dead computer, asking his friend to confirm his theory.

Of course, a certain Ignis laughed like a hyena as soon as Yusaku opened the burnt device. “Wow, Ryoken sure is a pig if his laptop has so much dust.”

“I will need a dust mask if I don’t want to choke. This is a mess for sure,” Yusaku coughed while he cleaned the fan, removing huge fluff balls and rests of food that were trapped inside. Ai for fun used his tentacles for unscrewing some parts, remembering to make fun of Ryoken when they were done with this dirty task.

“Yusaku, we should ask that asshole for a nice amount of money. We could repair your apartment if we rip him off!” the Ignis chuckled evilly, imagining how much they could win at the hacker’s expense. 

“Shut up Ai. We’re not doing this for becoming rich. I’m only asking him as much as a decent technician would do. I already see that his RAM and his graphic card are burnt, and those cost a lot,” the teen threatened to mute his partner if he kept planning to scam their customer.

“You’re bad at business, dude. Hell, maybe we should open a computer repair shop after this!” Ai was already dreaming of all the cash they could win, but that sounded like hell to his origin.

Yusaku went out of the truck, having not so good news for the older hacker. “The issue is dust, but I will have to replace the RAM and the graphic card can’t be fixed as it seems to be glued to your laptop. Therefore, you either can buy a new RAM or better invest on a newer computer. The first option may be cheaper, but I don’t know if you run programs that rely a lot on GPU.”

“I think you can replace the dead RAM, since I mainly need processing power for my work. When I retrieve the important files, I will invest on another laptop,” the Knight of Hanoi paid Yusaku in advance, so he had enough cash for that repairment. “I really feel like an idiot for not paying attention to the fan before.”

“To be honest, I expected better from you. Mostly laymen don’t clean their devices, but you should know better as a hacker,” the blue and fuchsia haired teenager almost facepalmed at Ryoken’s idiocy.  
“Spectre will roast me so badly when I go back home. Oh well, I will be back when you finish the task. I have to tell the others that we will have to rely on other devices for now.”

He left as soon as the disaster got confirmed. Ai laughed in the distance at him, being ready to roast his ass as soon as he picked up his half dead laptop.

**Author's Note:**

> I had planned this fic months ago, and now it was a good moment to write about Ryoken sucking eggs at technology. It was fun to write Ai trying to scam his enemy as well.


End file.
